


what would she think?

by wowsheshot



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Based on the theory that, But he has no idea yet, But scary-ish imaginery?, I doubt this is triggering tbh, I have no idea, Jack Skellington is Jack The Ripper, Jack is secretly chaotic evil, Plotless, Scrap, Second one is quite freeform, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: jack may have had his fair share of existential crises, but this has got to be the oddest one.
Kudos: 5





	what would she think?

**Author's Note:**

> there is a slight mention of torture and murder, as well as lowkey creepy / scary imaginery? it is not much, but if that’s not your thing i do not recommend reading this.

Of eyes full of terror, Jack had enough by now. Where had the thrill, the adrenaline that came with seeing one’s mouth open wide in shock, a high pitched scream escaping their lips as they seeked help go? Oh, but last time he had felt like this, only chaos insued. And so, he had learned he belonged to Halloween Town and Halloween Town only, from that awful – yet in the worst way possible, situation he’d put himself and his friends into. For a while, Jack felt like things were way better, and they were. For everyone, but eventually not for him.  
⠀  
Yet again.  
⠀  
This time, however, he hadn’t felt himself wishing for a joyful time, full of snow and the warmth of love. It was a dark feeling, incredibly so, to the point not even Halloween Town — the scariest and darkest of places, could satisfy him. But where could he go, to seek for worse? Where could it be, a place in which it was not all about scaring people as nothing more than jokes, in which terror dissolved in either laughter or appreciation? Jack had no idea, but he wished he could find such a place.  
⠀  
He remembered it clearly, the way those from Christmas Town had reacted upon the terror he had washed over their homes, and it was genuine. It did not leave, it stayed and crept inside of their bones, stole their breath and heartbeat, giving them trouble to speak as their limbs trembled in fear. And how could he forget the paranoia that followed, their cautious steps as their eyes shifted as they shook, searching for anything that could be dangerous — perhaps deadly, and they way they’d jump at each sound, even at the simple creek of the wooden floor beneath their feet they, themselves, had caused.  
⠀  
Although Halloween Town was always full of people with weird perversions and awful intentions, Jack had never spoken a word about this desire: the one to wish for more, to wish to do and see more. How could he, after all? Sure, he had quite the wish to make a person go insane, dying as they anticipated the time someone, he, would find them. Appearing and disappearing like a ghost without them knowing a thing, for nothing more than the pleasure to terrify them, just so they could try to run away and hide in vain. After all, doesn’t everyone love a fun little hide and seek game? Just, this time, the loser might lose way more than just a game.

It soon became one of the pumpkin king’s favourite hobbies, the one to imagine such scenarios. Just imagining would do, after all. Sure, he liked the concept of it, way too much perhaps, but putting it in practice would be a harder fight. Not against others, yet against himself. He wasn’t evil, or was he? At this point, Jack was not truly sure. One thing he did know, however, he didn’t want to be deemed as evil by anyone. And so, as his brain was full of the most twisted of thoughts, he plastered a smile on his face, as genuine as he could manage, greeting the people he had met.

A constant fight between his heart and his brain, it was — although he wasn’t sure he had either of said organs, being a skeleton. Perhaps, it would be better to say it was a fight between his feelings and morals against his deepest desires and thoughts, would that be more accurate? Still, one told him he should hunt, torture and kill those he got the chance to, the other however had in mind his emotional attachment to those people, the way he would miss them if they had left this world.

No strolls around the woods would magically find a solution to this dilemma, so he had found at his own expense. At this point, the skeleton was sure he knew every angle of that creepy place, having been seeking comfort in it for a painfully long time already. He was broken, Jack was sure, this in no way could be normal, nor natural. Still, there was nothing quite normal or natural about him either, so should he even care? Perhaps he should, perhaps he shouldn’t: and just like that the questions got louder in his head, multiplying by the second every single day. He was sure one was louder than the rest, however. He could almost hear it, harshly pushing its way through his thoughts so it could have its own time to shine amongst the thick crowd that had created its own little sick town in his skull.

What would Sally think of this?


End file.
